Take off and Landing of Izzie Stevens
by LeiaNeverlight
Summary: This is a story I've been wanting to write for a while. I hope you enjoy it. Focusing on Izzie Stevens and Addison Montgomery set after Izzie leaves Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Something I have been wanting to write for a while, I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Chapter One coming in an hour! Editing!

It has been four years since Doctor Addison Montgomery moved to sunny Los Angeles. She uprooted her life because of failed relationships, unlucky in life, and lack of fulfilment. Since moving to the sun filled city, she has found many ways to bring vibrancy back into her life. Taking a younger lover, learning how to do yoga, spending time with friends whom have grown more to being family, and taking extra time to learn about each patient she treats. A difference from her life in Seattle.

A simple morning in the Oceanside Wellness Group. Light breaks through the lined blinds of the office of Addison Forbes Montgomery. Sitting at her dark oak desk, pen to paper filling out patient reports, a gentle sway of her pan, ticking coming from the clock so elegantly placed on the open brick wall, in between two Monet paintings. Upon Addison's desk, a variant of different desk tiddies, pictures of her family, friends, and people who have come into her life. Everything has a place in Addison's wold. Looking down at the report she is filling out, with quick time, her middle length, auburn, hair slightly dangles over her face. Addison isn't one for smearing her face in make-up, a naturally beautiful red head, piercing blue eyes, and a gentle warmth that glows from her own skin.

She gently places her blue, Oceanside Wellness Group, pen onto the dark green, desk cover, that protects her beautiful dark brown desk from various dents of her writing. Her head tilts slightly, exposing her long, beautiful neck, as she peers to the ticking, metal, framed clock on the wall. Ten-minutes-to-nine. Addison makes a habit of always arriving earlier than the other doctors of the practice. She enjoying being able to make her coffee without the prying eyes of Pete, read the paper in peace without Naomi telling her every single detail of her date the night before. The time allowed her to catch up on paperwork, gain more patients, and even leave early in the evening without feeling bad about it. One of the advantages of being in private practice, she is able to pick and choose her own starting time, being a partner in the practice leaves her with more freedom than some of the other doctors who work there. She enjoys her alone time, away from people, either at home or locked away in her office where she can catch up on patient reports or simply read a book. Closing that glass door is a symbol to her and her office, no words needed to be exchanged. Silence.

Addison sighs leaning back in her chair, she yawns softly placing the back of her hand on her forehead. She closes her eyes, she has only twenty-five minutes until her first patient of the day. She is amused by the name of the young woman on the file 'Isobel Stevens'. The exact same name as the young intern from Seattle she grew to have a soft spot for. " _A surgeon with a lot of promise"_ Addison thinks to herself. Izzie Stevens was an intern every attending adored. Charming, beautiful, adorable, humble, and not to mention a knock out. Most of the attendings, Addison included, drooled over Izzie Stevens.

A smirk plays on her lips as her mind drifts back to a time in Seattle, when finishing a surgery, she dashed to the closest restroom she could find, which happened to be the interns' locker room. Upon leaving, she caught a glimpse of the toned body of Izzie Stevens. Addison remained behind one of the lockers as she watched the young intern walk across the locker room wearing nothing but her lace bra and matching panties. Addison's mouth hung open, her mind jumbled with thoughts and fantasies. Before Izzie could spot her, Addison fled the room, quickly and quietly.

Her attention is draws back to reality by a faint knocking at her office door. Addison opens her eyes, sits up, and adjusts her red blouse. She clears her throat.

"Come in." She announces with authority.

The door opens slightly, revealing the young, mid-wife in-training, Dell, a good looking, young trained nurse in his twenties. Dell is an asset to the practice, keeping everything in line, even the finical side of things, he arranges the books, keeps track of all the patients and appointments allowing the doctors to just work. Addison smiles at Del, a warm smile, the corners of her mouth revealing a genuine glow of warmth.

"What can I do for you, Del?"

He smiles. "First of all, good morning, and second, the new oncologist consult is here. She was wondering where she should set up? Sam was handling it but he's not here yet."

"Oh right!" Addison ponders for a moment.

She doesn't even know who this new consult is; only that she is female, she trained in Tacoma, and she has a passion for oncology. She had, previously, given the task to Sam. Addison was sick and tired of looking at resumés, letters, and various applications. She knew this would be a task Sam would love to do. Addison stands from her desk and brushes down her pencil, black, skirt. She motions to Dell to lead the way to this new doctor they were taking on.

Walking out of her office, through the glass threshold, her stilettos making soft clicking sounds on the dark hardwood floor, she is greeted with the sound of phones ringing and chatter, something Addison isn't a stranger to. She knows nothing about this new oncologist she wanted to distant herself as much as possible from the process, however, with Sam running late she is the only one to greet her.

Reaching the lobby, Addison looks to Dell who approaches a woman standing in the lobby, facing away from Addison and out of the window to the beautiful Los Angeles view. Addison looks around at the now growing number of patients entering the practice, all checking in and waiting patiently for their doctor to come and greet them. A variety of faces, all a symbol of what Oceanside offers to the city of Los Angeles, medical care at affordable prices.

Addison's attention is drawn back to Dell as he escorts over the new oncologist. Addison freezes to the spot as her eyes drink in the beautiful figure of her once intern and student, Izzie Stevens. Addison's eyes widen as she locks eyes with the blond, whose eyes sparkled in the beautiful sun that came through the large floor to ceiling windows of the waiting room. Addison felt her heart race and a lump in her throat, anxiety of her past coming back for her. Izzie Stevens is standing in front of her joining her practice as the new oncologist.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! A little back story into Addison and Izzie. Had a couple of chapter upload fails because the website is being…weird. I also hate how the website formats the stories. Please review – it makes me a better writer.**_

 _ **Story: The Take-off and Landing of Izzie Stevens.**_

 _ **Pairing: Izzie Stevens and Addison Montgomery**_

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery." The chocolate voice of Isobel Stevens speaks softly with a smile on her lips.

"Dr." Addison swallows the lump in her throat. "Stevens" She breaths softly. "What…. What are you doing here?"

Sensing tension between the two women Dell clears his throat and steps between them. He looks at Izzie and smiles before turning his attention to Addison while handing her Izzie's file.

"This is the file on Doctor Stevens and if you do not need me…" He clasps his hands behind his back. "Olivia Masters is here, and she looks…" He looks over his shoulder to the woman standing just on the outside of the elevator, red faced, sweating, her brow furrowed, determined. "…Angry…or just in labour." He smiles.

"Thank you, Dell" Izzie smiles softly placing her hand on his forearm.

As Dell leaves, Izzie turns to Addison, her eyes draw to the file still clasped in Addison's million-dollar hand. Addison is rooted to the spot. Waves and waves of throughs running through her mind, questions without answers, fantasies, scenarios, and the undying need to leap forward and press her lips to those of the intern's…just like all those years ago back in Seattle. The requesting for Izzie to be on her service, the accidental collisions in the corridor, all excuses just to be close to the intern and now, here she is; standing in front of Addison with a warm expression and an eagerness to heal the sick.

"Dr. Montgomery? Are you okay?" Izzie raises an eyebrow. "Look, I know this is a shock, but I honestly didn't know that you were- "

"Isobel!" A charming and excitable voice announces coming from the elevator.

Sporting a flat cap and leather jacket, Sam smiles as he approaches the women standing in the lobby. He extends his hand to Izzie, who smiles and accepts his hand into her own shaking it confidently. His focus changes to Addison. He frowns at his fellow doctor, the expression playing her features, confusion mixed with surprise.

"Addison, are you okay?" He frowns taking the file from her hands.

Addison snaps out of her daze and focuses onto Sam, she smiles brightly and nods.

"Yes…perfect, actually."

"So, you've met Isobel?"

"Uh…actually- "

"Dr. Montgo – Addison, was my attending in Seattle." Izzie smiles.

"Oh, so you know each other well?" He inquires.

Addison clears her throat. "I have a patient this morning…so…I need to." Addison clears her throat again. "It's good to see you…Izzie." She smiles softly.

* * *

 _Seattle Grace Four Years Earlier:_

 _Night bloomed across the hospital as the patients rested, healing continued. Down in the OR, where silence hung in the air, across the table; a young car crash victim. Addison had delivered many babies via C-section, it was a skill she could perform in her sleep. Across from Addison, hidden behind a surgical mask and gloves, Dr. Izzie Stevens, assisting. Addison looked up from the surgery she was performing to catch a glimpse of hope from the intern who smiled softly behind her mask. Unable to see her mouth, Addison could see by the dark brown orbs of the intern that she trusted Addison, she believed in her, and she could save the young mother and her child._

 _The two had grown close over the short time in Seattle but their affection soon turned romantic. Upon leaving the OR, Addison removed her surgical gloves, overall, mask, and cap. She places the surgical mask, overall, and gloves in the medical waste can by the door. Izzie wasn't far behind her, also removing her own surgical garments._

" _Successful surgery!" Izzie said with glee._

" _Isn't it always?" A slight cockiness to Addison's voice as she made her way to the surgical sink._

" _Don't you ever get scared?" Izzie asked softly as she started washing her hands in the other sink._

" _That I'm going to lose a patient? All the time."_

" _How do you fight the fear?"_

" _You don't. It's the feat that keeps you going." Addison glanced over to Izzie who was listening carefully._

" _Dr. Montgomery…" Izzie began turning to Addison. "This might be forward; your marriage has just broken down." Addison frowned at the young doctor but allowed her to continue. "And I…I've lost my bestfriend…" Izzie sighs and nervously scratches her forehead. "Would you, maybe like to have dinner one night? Maybe…next week or?"_

 _Addison's smiles and leans against the sink folding her arms. "You want to go on a date with me?"_

" _Not so much a date, more…a…dinner for friendship?" Izzie laughs nervously._

" _A dinner for friendship?" Addison moves closer to the intern._

" _Well, more a dinner to get to know you. You've been through so much this year and…maybe" Izzie's breath hitched as she noticed Addison's distance to her._

" _So, you want to take me out on a date because I'm alone?" Addison was becoming bold she could sense the blonde's feelings for a while._

" _Well…" Izzie swallowed hard. "Not, alone…more just dinner…" She lost her train of thought as Addison started playing with the bottom of her scrub top._

" _More just…dinner?" Addison smirks and moves closer to Izzie's ear. "I'd love to." She whispers softly sending a shiver down Izzie's spine._

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery?" A voice broke through Addison's thought process bringing her back to reality.

Addison sits elegantly at her oak desk, with a pen in her lips, slightly flushed in the face. Addison smiles at the young woman who is walking through her office door. She stands up and extends her hand to meet that of the young woman. Not much older than twenty-two, brown long hair, and sparkling blue eyes, young Hayley Jones is a sight to drink in with the eyes. She sits at Addison's desk and smiles looking at her across the dark oak structure.

"You seemed to be focused on something else?" Hayley amuses softly.

"I was actually just thinking about your case." Addison says as she sits down.

She opens the file on her desk looking through it carefully.

"Says here you've been diagnosed with stage three Hodgkin's lymphoma?" Addison doesn't look up from the file.

"Yes, Dr. Johnson said it was treatable." She says as she places a protective hand on her stomach.

"And it is, we just have to be careful, thankfully, modern chemo isn't harmful to babies anymore." Addison said with a smile. "So, you should be able to carry and have chemo but if you like we can wait until the end of the pregnancy, it would mean that we would have to watch the growth of the cancer." Addison explains.

"That's perfect." She exclaims with a smile. "I didn't want to start chemo just in case."

Addison nods "Which is understandable. I'll arrange a consult with our in-house oncologist and we can form a plan." Addison says with a smile.

Addison has been avoiding Izzie all day long, she almost sprinted out of the kitchen at lunch, dived under Dell's desk in the lobby and jumped out the elevator on the fourth floor just to save herself from conversation with Izzie and its not to say that Izzie hasn't been trying to get Addison's attention in any way she can, from leaving notes on her desk asking if they can talk, to attempting to get her attention in the corridor, and even trying to spark conversation in the elevator only to have Addison dive out like there was a shark chasing her. Izzie knows that getting Addison to stand still was going to be hard. She is getting frustrated. There is air that needed to be clear from when she left for L.A. the real reason Addison left. Izzie needs to explain in her words what happened but with the attending not standing still long enough, Izzie just wants to scream.

Izzie leans against the glass window of Addison's office, she is in with a patient and Izzie knows she would have to leave eventually. The young doctor folds her arms over her pant suit jacket. She isn't going to let Addison escape her this time. As the door opens Izzie stands up firmly as Hayley leaves the office and greets Izzie with a warm smile. The blonde catches the door off Hayley and steps inside Addison's office, closing the door behind her.

"You can't keep hiding from me." Izzie spoke.

Addison looks up with a state of shock on her face. "I…I'm not."

"You practically dived out of the elevator onto the fourth floor to avoid going downstairs with me." Izzie said as she closed the door to Addison's office. "What the hell is going on? Because I know you, I know you're not like this…I know you're a strong female doctor, and not a coward."

"It's weird!" Addison blurts out. "it's weird, you being here is weird." Addison looks up at Izzie. "It's uncomfortable. Why are you here, Iz?" She chuckles. "When I asked you if you would come with me to L.A. you chose to run off with O'Malley and leave me…alone." Addison fights back the tears that are threatening to spill. "So, I came here, alone to get away from you and him."

"I didn't mean for that to happen- "

"What? What didn't you mean for to happen? Us or you and him?" Addison shakes her head and looks back down at her file.

"Addison- "

"Get out of my office. I don't want to see you and I defiantly do not want to talk to you." Addison's words are gold and cutting.

Izzie leaves Addison's office, placing her hand on the door she looks back at the red head sitting at her desk. She sighs and walks through the door and closes it behind her. Addison places down her pen and looks into the empty, modern room, and finally lets those tears fall down her beautiful cheeks, clasping her hands together, resting her elbows on the desk she allows herself a few moments of raw emotion flood through her and burst out of her chest, confusion, rage, sadness, and grudge. Why is Izzie there? Has she come back for her? Or is this just some cruel joke?

* * *

As the evening dawns, Sam, Cooper, and Violet collectively group together in the kitchen to discuss their patients of the day. Cooper has treated a young boy with chicken pox, but the pox has spread to his mother who isn't coping with the adult symptoms which leads the mother to Sam, Violet is also dealing with a patient who was also being treated by Charlotte. But the one topic on their minds, as a collective, is the situation between Addison and Izzie.

"Maybe she slept with Derek?" Cooper suggests which earned a disapproving shake of the head from Sam.  
"No, Addison would have said."  
"Maybe she slept with Mark?"  
"No, again, Mark would have said when he came here." Sam replied.

"The way their body language is reading its hostile…defiantly, hostile."  
"Plus, I caught Addison hiding in Charlotte's office behind the door earlier today." Cooper said before taking a mouthful of chocolate.  
"I caught her on the fourth floor using the bathroom." Violet injected.

"Something weird is going on." Sam watches Addison as she looks out of her office door.

Addison knows she has to give Izzie the file on Hayley, she is a patient they both share. She dreads what she needs to do but knows she has to it. With the file in her hand, Addison peers out her office door unaware of her colleagues watching her from the glass kitchen.

"And now we see the wild red head, as she looks for her predator." Cooper says mocking the television legend, David Attenborough, earning a chuckle from both Sam and Violet.

Addison carefully steps out of her office and walks the few steps to Izzie's new office. She carefully knocks on the door but hearing no reply she attempts to open the door carefully. As her hand presses down on the handle, the door opens, and she presses forward but as she looks up, she's met with the image of Izzie romantically embraced with a good-looking gentleman, his eyes a dark brown as he looks into her own as he tears his lips away from those of Izzie Stevens. Addison's heart is in her throat, she feels a familiar feeling wash over her. She simply walks in and places the file on Izzie's desk.

"The…file on Hayley…Jones." She says softly before turning around and before Izzie could even get her attention Addison was gone.

She hurries along the corridor, the team watching from the kitchen unaware of what has happened in Izzie's office. She opens the door to her own office, pushes through the threshold and closes it behind her swiftly before sliding down the blinded door to the ground as she cries softly, careful so no one could hear her.


End file.
